vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112613-is-wildstar-dead
Content ---- ---- ---- Thank you so much sir.. Glad people didn't come here to call me an ass for asking this question, I really want to get into wildstar and check it out for my self but I was just wondering if I could even do anything with the low population.. :) | |} ---- Yeah, there are definitely enough people from all accounts and sources. The problem is that they were using the old WoW model of server allocation. At launch, they expanded the number of servers because there were queues and the servers were all hitting cap. So they extended the upper limit to the breaking point and opened a bunch of servers, especially for PVP realms. Then, inevitably, a bunch of the people who tried the game didn't like it and left. That's normal for the MMORPG launch cycle. Unfortunately, the servers didn't go away. So that means that there's enough population, but that population is spread out on 14 servers that are meant to be operating at a much higher capacity. Megaservers are being introduced now, which means they never have to add or subtract servers again (there will be one PVE and one PVP). But there are plenty of people around, especially on some of the servers that never had a major population issue. That change is being introduced over the next month or so and should alleviate the issues on those servers with huge population problems, But my server (Evindra) is definitely crowded. Most people spend a lot of their time in housing though. It's an RP server, and we're all trying to get ready for the megaserver change (which will mean there's no more RP tag) by putting together great housing plots. | |} ---- Thank you so much! I really like the Wildstar community on the forums, you guys really help me decide! And thank you again for not coming on here calling me an ass :) | |} ---- Well you aren't the only person with these concerns. It's our job to make sure the trolls don't eat you. Welcome and good hunting! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Can't fix the community it's going to destroy though. :P Honestly if I thought it was possible I'd demand a refund of my sub money and game box money because i didn't buy a game that was a megaserver. I hate megaservers, sadly I know I won't get my money back so *throws hands in the air frustrated* | |} ---- Madda wouldn't say destroy. Madda has yet to see any RP that was done outside of a city that wasn't a guild organized event. SO it's always been a bit subpar. The most it'll do is maybe force us to move to party chat or alternative places, such as player housing, away from the city. | |} ---- Good thing most of the RPers are sticking around then. And I've read many posts from people saying they're excited to try RP with the folks from Evindra when the mergers go through. You toy with my emotions, man! One post you say how terrible everything has become or will become, and the next you make a coffee thread. And back again. TELL ME WHAT TO BELIEVE! | |} ---- ---- http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=n3LKadZ4LFU | |} ---- GAME OVER, MAN! GAME OVER! | |} ---- ---- I never said i'm leaving, but I'm still angry and I've been trying to distract myself with Lore. If you notice almost all of my Coffee stuff has been lore based. I do not like Megaservers, I never have, i did not pay for a game with one and I'm rather angry, about it. | |} ---- ---- I've never played on a Megaserver, but hoping and thinking that it would have good potential. | |} ---- If you're strictly into just gaming you'll be fine. If you're into community or even RP aspects of the game, It's going to be destroyed. So up to your play-style. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I feel so violated just now in a dirty way :(, but fully understand. | |} ---- Quoted for emphasis. I honestly can't think of a game I'd rather play than this one at the moment (although I am open to suggestions), but isn't that the nature of all things? | |} ---- ---- This is one thing I disagree with, With some more tender loving care the PvP arenas in this game could be e-sport material. | |} ---- ---- ---- Madda agrees to an extent, but Madda doesn't really see it as something that will be getting widely known. But it still has potential. | |} ---- That's all I'm saying. I know I and few others do enjoy watching people play arena, just wish they had some sort of spectator mode for them. | |} ---- ---- ---- Scott, I wouldn't pour too much haterade on it. You might cause the thing to stop working and then we won't have any game at all. As far as communities go, I'll finally be able to dust off my PVE exiles and play with you guys on Evindra. I know you can't possibly be looking forward to t.... wait... I mean it'll be a great time! | |} ---- there were ~500k subs at release. went down by something like 60% (which is normal). Population now is somewhere between 100-200k Is Wildstar dead? Nope not even a little :) Is Warhammer dead? Yep totally :( | |} ---- Yes! Death to the Exiles! Welcome aboard and dominate! | |} ---- ---- ---- I've seen that sentiment quite a bit. Looks like a lot of people are looking forward to meeting up with the Evindragons when this merger goes through. | |} ---- But do we want to meet up with you not on our home turf? No, I sure don't! Sure there's some of you that are great but there are plenty that aren't. I really don't get why you guys can't get that, Look I'm all for having you all over to have fun at my place, but I don't want to go out to a public place where I have to hide my fun for fear of getting harassed. This is pretty simple. They already said they won't be policing. | |} ---- ---- ---- Must be referring to the conversational "you." I know you know I'm already on Evindra, have been since early access. | |} ---- Yes, that is correct. | |} ---- ---- There are hundreds of thousands of players, jump on in. I am not sure why threads with intentionally sensationalist titles are allowed to stand. | |} ---- PS, I see you running around Ilium a lot... but I won't tell you who I am, in case we meet and you think of me as "that jerk from the forums." ;) | |} ---- It's fine I'm not as hostile as I'm being today and as mad as I am at some people I don't actually hate them, I just wish we were all on the same page (well my page) in this fight. :( | |} ---- Change is sometimes good and fear will turn into not care. I understand what ya mean though, but I won't let that side win. I am who I am and I become even better. Hope that helps. | |} ---- If this was a new experience that would be comforting, I have a lot of past baggage if you will with Megaservers destroying communities I cared for, so it's going to take A LOT to make me be okay with this. It's like being cheated on a bunch then your new SO starts repeating behavior similar to the one that cheated on you, You want to believe they aren't but until you get proof it's going to eat at you. | |} ---- ----